


Feel Me

by prkinglot



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkinglot/pseuds/prkinglot
Summary: No matter how sweet the anticipation,sex with Campbell Eliot is just sex.His lips never touched mine;I wonder if they ever will.I wonder if I even want them to.I wonder what it would feel like.I wonder if I would feel anything at all.
Relationships: Campbell Eliot/Elle Tomkins, Campbell Eliot/Original Character(s), Luke Holbrook/Helena Wu, Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Will LeClair/Allie Pressman
Kudos: 6





	Feel Me

I didn’t want to go to prom. I didn’t want to go to prom when Harry took me to pick out a suit. I didn’t want to go to prom when the night came around, and I certainly did not want to go to prom when my drugs wore off. Still, I decided it would be better than laying around all alone with my left hand and The Clash to keep me company.

Prom was just what I expected it to be, after the incident, of course. There were no nagging chaperones to stop the chaos I was sure what was going to ensue. The moment I entered, I made my way over to the drinks, finding some pomegranate flavored vodka and pouring it generously into a red solo cup. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bag with two valiums. I could only tell the difference between my bag and Harry’s because of the number of little pills in them. Harry’s dose was something much stronger than mine, at least to him.

I pulled them out, glancing around to make sure no one was looking. I only see the eyes of Beckett Reid, but at this point, I was experiencing an awful withdrawal. My high from before was fading fast, and even though I didn’t want to necessarily be high at the moment, I definitely wanted to get that wonderful euphoric feeling that came when I took them again. I could feel her eyes burning into the back of my neck as I popped the pills from the bag into my mouth and used my drink to down them.

I topped off my drink before going to sit down at a table next to Harry Bingham, a man who only tolerated me because I was his dealer. “So, why’d you blow off Elle?” he asks, desperate to make small talk. I was starting to wonder if this was really better than a night alone. “Do I need a reason?” I counter, narrowing my eyes at him. Harry never did care much for personal space, and he certainly wasn’t going to let up; the look he gives me says that all on its own.

“I didn’t think she’d be a good time. I don’t want any of that boyfriend-girlfriend shit. I don’t want strings attached to anything and that’s where it seems like they’d go with her.”

“So you got her that smokin’ hot little blue dress for what? Some other guy to take her in?”

“I wasn’t thinking, okay? What’s really important,” I smirk as I lean closer to Harry, gesturing him to listen closely to what seems like a little secret, “is that I’m not out any cash on that pretty little thing.” I hold out the palm of my hand, and Harry’s glazed over eyes look over the lines on it. “I’ve got her right there, Bingham,” I say as I clutch the air in my fist.

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes, running his hand through his already messy hair, “You’re so fucking creepy, Campbell. Why don’t you go try and fuck up someone else’s night?” he almost growls at me. “Come on, Harry,” I say, reaching into my jacket pocket and pulling out a tiny Ziplock bag with a single white pill. I grab the nametag from the table in front of us and slide the bag into the crease to conceal it. As I place the nametag into Harry’s open palm, I lean in close, “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”

He snatches it from my grasp, eyes following me as I get up and walk away.

Beckett Reid was an interesting character with a cliché backstory. Her boyfriend ditched the school trip last minute and disappeared along with everyone else. He wouldn’t have lasted long here anyway; Logan was the type to cringe the second he got a little dirt under his nails. He was the type that would’ve done as he pleased and dragged everyone else down with him; I did whatever the hell I wanted, but I wasn’t naive about it.

I never understood what she saw in him, other than the fact that he worshiped the ground she walked on, he didn’t seem like he was all that. He didn’t seem like her type either. She was unhinged and untamed and he was prim and proper. There was a darkness in her; the kind that made you want to get too close but left you with a fear of getting burned.

I approach the burning girl. She’s made herself a little place in the corner with a bottle of bourbon and a chair she dragged over from a table. “Beck, you look,” she lifts her bottle my way, “pathetic?” she asks, narrowing his eyes at me. “beautiful-” I finish softly as I grab a chair and pull it next to her. I take the bottle from her hand and take a long sip.

“Campbell, what are you doing?”

“Having a drink,” I answer, passing her back the drink. “I saw what you did earlier, I don’t think you need anything to drink. So, what did you take?” Moving a little closer, I give her an answer I’m not sure she wants to hear, “Unless you’re interested, you don’t need to know.”

Matching my energy, she leans into me, wrapping one of her arms around my shoulder, “Interested in you or the drugs?” My eyes must widen from the giggle she lets out. She can see that she’s already getting under my skin without even trying. “Well, what do you think?” I ask, arm moving around to her waist. I place my hand on her hip.

“I think we get out of here and I’ll find out one way or another,” she purrs into my ear. I look around us; there’s absolutely nothing that’s stopping me from leaving with her on my arm other than the daggers Elle is shooting me from across the room. “I guess that’s up to you, though,” Beckett hums out as she takes her hands off of me.

I stand up quickly, offering her my hand and a smile. There’s an unfamiliar feeling in my chest and a knot forming in my stomach. She puts her hand into mine and uses me to pull her up. With her other, she holds onto her bottle, “I’m going to need this, aren’t I?” she asks jokingly. I laugh with her as we start walking towards the exit.

Sam looks at us and signs to her, asking her what the hell she thinks she’s doing. She smirks and winks at him. I see him mouth a couple of words to Grizz, ‘Oh my God,’ I think he says, but I’m not as good at reading lips and not close enough to understand anyway. Beckett doesn’t seem to pay the unlikely couple much attention, though. The click of her heels has only sped up as she moves from behind me to my side, her arm snaking around my waist.

Once we get out of the building, she shivers slightly in the cool air. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. “Campbell Eliot,” she clicks her tongue and shakes her head. My name sounds so much better when she’s the one saying it. I look at her and laugh softly, “What?” I ask, nudging her arm, “surprised I know how to treat a girl?”

She stays quiet for a minute, “No,” she says finally, and I realize I’d been holding my breath while waiting for her to respond. “I’m just surprised that you noticed,” she says. We’ve slowed down walking now that we’re out of the crowded room. “Of course I noticed,” I shoot back, words coming out harsher than I’d meant them to.

“Don’t get so defensive, Camp, I just didn’t think you could be- you know- sweet,” she says, soft eyes burning holes in my skin. “I’ll show you sweet~” I drag out, hoping I have the same effect on her. She stops walking and lifts herself up on her tiptoes, lips coming close to my ear, “Maybe that’s not what I want to see.”

We’re close to the house already, so I grab onto her hand and start leading her quickly. She giggles, “Someone’s excited,” she jokes as we get to the door. I let go of her to grab the keys, only to find that they’re in my jacket pocket; the one that’s hung over her shoulders. I step in front of her, reaching into the pocket by her side and pulling out the keys, unlocking the door before leading her upstairs and into my bedroom.

I kick the door closed before gripping both of her wrists and pushing her against the door. She lets out a little gasp, but that cat’s smile quickly finds its way back onto her face. She’s looking up at me, and what I see in her eyes drives tingles down my spine. She’s looking at me with pure lust in her eyes, and I can tell then and there that she wants it just as much as I do.

I lean down, eyes locked on her lips. My hand reaches out to caress her cheek, “Can I?” I ask before she closes the gap between us by pressing her lips to mine. She tastes like alcohol and cherry flavored lipgloss. Beckett bites down on my lower lip, rolling her hips against mine. I let out a moan against her lips as she tangles her fingers in my hair. Beckett Reid is in almost complete control of the situation, and for the moment, I'm alright with that. Beckett Reid is on fire, and I'm dying to watch her burn.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP so I'll be uploading as I write!


End file.
